


Moments

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Rex/Obi-Wan Week 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, Mutual Pining, ObiRex Week Day One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex finds himself looking forwards to the brief touches.</p><p>Obi-Wan knows he shouldn't covet the glances, the moments of eye contact, the tiny smiles, but he does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - Fleeting

The barest hint of a smile curling the corners of sculpted lips. A flash of humor in blue-green eyes.  
  
“Well done, Captain.”  
  
Warmth curls in Rex’s chest, even as the mask of professionalism falls back into place once again. General Skywalker is laughing at something, clapping Kenobi on the shoulder, but whatever it was, Rex misses it completely.

* * *

  
  
“Are you alright, General?” A hand lands on his shoulder, and Obi-Wan has to resist the urge to close his eyes and purr at the warmth radiating at the simple touch.  
  
“Yes. Yes, I am, thank you, Rex.” He straightens and flashing the other a quick, tired smile.  
  
Rex is still wearing his helmet, so Obi-Wan can’t see his face, but more a moment he thinks he can feel the other man smile in return.  
  
Then someone is shouting, and the hand it gone from Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he and Rex both turn, making their separate ways across the battlefield and back into the fray.  


* * *

  
  
“Your lightsaber, Sir.”  
  
“Thank you, Co- oh.” Obi-Wan turns, taking in the familiar blue patterns on white armor. He smiles, just slightly. “Rex. Thank you.”  
  
He takes the offered lightsaber, dropped earlier in the battle (and honestly, he doesn’t mean to lose his weapon on such a regular basis, it just…happens), from the Captain. Their fingers brush, and Obi-Wan lingers just long enough to feel warmth of Rex’s hand seep through the fabric of his gloves, before the Jedi makes himself pull away, clipping the ‘saber back onto his belt.  
  
“Er, yes, thank you,” he says again.  
  
Rex nods. “Sir.”  
  
He still has his helmet on, so Obi-Wan cannot see his face, in the fraction of a second before Rex turns away, but the Force around them both is buzzing with warmth and something else Obi-Wan can’t quite name.  


* * *

  
  
“May I join you?”  
  
Rex looks up from his tray of…well, he thinks it might have been food, maybe, once upon a time, to see a familiar pair of changeable eyes gazing down at him. He swallows quickly, even as he nods.  
  
“Ah- of course, Sir.”  
  
“Please, Rex,” General Kenobi smiles as he sit, placing his own tray of maybe-food on the table in front of him, “We are both off duty, yes? Please, call me Obi-Wan.”  
  
Rex swallows hard, even though he has yet to take another bite. “I…of course, Obi-Wan.” The name is warm on his tongue, and for a moment he wants to say it again, just to feel the name on his lips.  
  
He stays silent.  
  
Obi-Wan smiles at him again, and idly pokes at his food with a fork, before raising a piece of something Rex honestly can’t name to his lips with what looks like extreme caution. Popping it into his mouth, he chews for a moment, before his features curl in disgust.  
  
Rex can’t tear his eyes away from the other man’s lips.  
  
“Ugh.” Obi-Wan shoves the tray back. “I swear the food on these ships gets worse every time I try it.”  
  
Rex is speaking before he quite realizes what he’s saying, words tinted with something far too close to familiarity that they ought to be.  
  
“You never ate the stuff they gave us on Kamino. Anything’s a blessing after that.”  
  
“Hmm,” Obi-Wan tilted his head, meeting Rex’s gaze with laughing blue eyes, “Remind me to take you for a meal in the commissary at the Jedi Temple. _Then_ we will talk about awful food, my Friend.”  
  
“Not good?” Rex asks, pointedly ignoring the warmth blossoming in his chest at the title, however informal it might be.  
  
Obi-Wan laughs. “That’s putting it lightly, I’m afraid. Between that, and my Master’s own lack of culinary talents, I was left with no other option but to learn to cook, and well, else I fear I might have starved to death before I reached my maturity.”  
  
Rex opens his mouth, but whatever he is about to say is cut off in it’s infancy by the hash beep of Obi-Wan’s comm.  
  
Obi-Wan makes a soft noise of annoyance, and answers it. “Yes, Anakin? What is it?”  
  
“Sorry to disturb you, but you’re needed on the bridge, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Now?” For a moment, the Jedi almost sounds plaintive. “I was just,” he pauses, glancing up at Rex for the briefest moment, locking eyes with the clone, before breaking the contact and continuing, “Eating.”  
  
“Sorry, Master. Apparently it’s urgent.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighs. “Of course. I’m on my way.”  
  
Flicking the comm off, he sighs again, rising to his feet. “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short, Captain. Perhaps we could continue it at a later time?”  
  
Rex blinks, and then allows for a small smile of his own. “I would like that, General.”  
  
Obi-Wan matches his smile for a second, and then he is gone, striding off towards the bridge, leaving Rex breathless.  


* * *

  
  
A warm hand, almost too hot, on his elbow.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
There is genuine concern in Obi-Wan’s voice. Rex nods, wipes a hand across his face, succeeding in only further smearing the blood and mud across his skin.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Obi-Wan gives him a disbelieving look, and raises a hand. “You’re still bleeding,” he mutters, and then there are fingers touching Rex’s forehead, and he feel an odd, warm tingling against his skin.  
  
Obi-Wan pulls back his hand, Adam’s apple bobbing slightly for a moment, and he seems about to speak, before he nods, and pulls away.  


* * *

  
  
Blue-green meets warm amber, and Obi-Wan can’t help the smile that tugs on the corners of his mouth as he meets Rex’s eyes.  
  
There is a beat, and then Rex smiles back. It’s only a tiny smile, but it sends a warmth running through Obi-Wan’s veins.  
  
Anakin clears his throat, and Obi-Wan forces his attention back to the debriefing.

* * *

  
  
There’s a hand on his shoulder, and warm lips pressed gently to the corner of Rex’s mouth. Rex can’t breathe, his heart is racing too fast in his chest.  
  
It’s a short kiss, stolen in a temporarily deserted corridor, and when Obi-Wan pulls away there is almost fear in his eyes. Rex still hasn’t moved.  
  
“I…apologize,” Obi-Wan says softly, glancing away, “If that was…unwelcome.”  
  
Rex blinks, and comes back to himself. He shakes his head, and then curls a hand in Obi-Wan’s tunics, drawing the Jedi in for another kiss.  


* * *

  
  
They have little time. Rex is scheduled to return to Kamino for healing for the head-wound he took the previous day (“I’m fine, dammit! I can’t walk, I can talk, I can shoot, what more do you want?!”) and Obi-Wan has his own mission.  
  
“Be careful,” Rex murmurs, pressing another quick kiss to his Jedi’s hair. Obi-Wan smiles, takes Rex’s gloved hand in his own, and brings it to his lips. Rex watches, breath hitching, and the Jedi presses a single kiss to each knuckle.  
  
“I will,” he promises, not releasing Rex’s hand. And then, “I love you.”  
  
Rex swallows hard, and whispers, “I love you too.”  
  
They share one more, fleeting kiss, and then Obi-Wan lets go of Rex’s hand. “I will see you when I get back from Utapau,” he promises.  
  
Rex smiles. “Just make sure I see you in one piece.”  
  
Obi-Wan smirks. “And here I thought you like seeing me fall apart.”  
  
Rex groans and rolls his eyes, making a shooing motion. “Go away.”  
  
Laughing softly, Obi-Wan bows, his eyes still alight with teasing and mirth, and then he turns, striding off to where Cody, watchful as ever, is waiting.  
  
Rex meets his brother’s eyes, and raises a brow in silent communication.  
  
_Keep him safe._  
  
He gets a clipped nod in reply.  
  
_I will._  
  
And then they are gone.


End file.
